LOTM: Decimation S6 P8/Transcript
(Erin and her team are seen approaching Town Hall in Fernyard Terrencier) Erin: Alright, we're here. Jack: Do we just go in? Erin: Well it's not like we're gonna get possessed is it? Jack: I guess. Erin: Now let's get in here. (The group enters hall. In Vivienne's office she's seen finishing up paper work) Vivienne: Aaaaand…. There. Finished. (She takes the prepares goes over to come cabinet and stores them in. She then hears a knock at her door) Vivienne: Come in! (Erin and the others enter the room) Erin: Hey Vivienne. Vivienne: *Gasp* Oh my god! The Defenders! Emily: *goes up to her* Hey Vivienne! Vivienne: Emily! *Hugs her* Its so good to see you! Emily: Thanks! Jack: You seem to be doing well. Vivienne: *Stops hugging Emily* Oh I'm doing very well. After your time here, the people of this city really have changed. They seem much happier, much more helpful and truly seem to care about one another now. Erin: Well. Glad to see we all made an impact. Vivienne: Oh you have no idea! NONE of this would have been possible with out you all! *Notices how few there* Hey there's a lot less of you. Are the others outside or something? Is Mina-Chan here? Erin:..... Omega: Uhhh.... Vivienne: Has something happened? Erin: Take a seat mayor. Its a long story. (Erin explains to Vivienne the events that happened leading up to this) Vivienne: ……… Oh... That's.... I'm-I'm so sorry that happened Erin. Erin: Believe me, so am I... Jack: We didn't want it to happen, but we had to take a stand to all this. Vivienne: Right. So I'm guessing these other heroes are friends of yours? Erin: Yep. These are some of our friends for other worlds. Yang: Sup. Weiss: Nice to meet you ma'am. Vivienne: Nice to meet all of you as well. Erin: Anyway Vivienne there's a reason we came over here. Vivienne: I'm listening. Erin: We were hoping we could stay here for a little while. Maybe use this city as a hub so we can fight against Alkorin. Vivienne: Really? Erin: Yeah. Vivienne: Hmmm, well you all have done a lot to help me recently. So, sure! Erin: Thank you! You have no idea how much this helps us! Vivienne: Of course. Now I think I have a building you all could use for your new base. (Vivienne goes over to the cabinet and grabs some papers) Vivienne: Let me see.... Ah ha! Yes I think this will work great for you all! I'll lead you to it! Erin: Alright. Vivienne: Follow me! (Erin's group follows Vivienne though the city. On the way) Man #1: Hey there Mayor! Vivienne: Hello there! Woman #1: Afternoon Mayor! Vivienne: Afternoon to you to! Man #2: Yo Mayor, you coming to meet the family this weekend? Vivienne: You know it! Emily: Wow Vivienne. The people really seem to be in high spirits today Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts